


Expecting the Unexpected

by LukaThorne



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaThorne/pseuds/LukaThorne





	1. The Report

“Please, Gabriel! Please!” a random eight ball pleads as the doors to Gabriel’s Eyrie slam open and an angel with black hair with blue highlights walks into the room. His blue wings with empyrean steel running along the main ones and red tips flutter.

 

“Silence!” Gabriel shouts as he, with one swift motion, snaps her neck. Furiad shouts in shock as he takes a step forward with one of his hands reaching toward the angel as Gabriel lets her body fall to the ground with absolutely not a care that he had just killed one of his own. “Next time, I emplore you to think about your actions before you take them, Furiad.” He says, his eyes narrowing.

 

“Archangel, forgive me, but I have news.” The angel with the black and blue hair says, bowing to one knee with his head bowed. Gabriel looks at him with anger.

 

  
“You dare to interrupt me!” he shouts, turning from Furiad to look at the other angel.

 

“Forgive me, Archangel Gabriel. I have news from Vega.” He says, making completely certain to keep his head and eyes pointed toward the ground.

 

“Michael….” Gabriel mutters before turning to look at Furiad again. “Leave us. NOW!!” with a slight bow, Furiad walks swiftly out of the room. As soon as the door closes, Gabriel turns to look at the other angel. “Now, speak, and it had better be worth me staving my hand, or you shall be taking his place.” He says, walking forward and making a circle around the still kneeling angel.

 

“I have just returned from Vega. The Archangel Michael has entered the healing sleep, but I was unable to heal him. The wound is in too compromising of a position. They have moved him to a place they call the stratosphere. He is there now with some….woman.” he says, daring to look up at Gabriel.

 

“A woman, huh? Guess brother has really downgraded his standards. Now, you said he’s in his healing sleep?” Gabriel questions, looking at the angel. “Elijah.” Gabriel says after a few moments of now answer. The angel, Elijah, looks up at his name.

 

“Archangel?” he asks, his eyes refocusing on the angel standing in front of him. He shakes his head in an attempt to clear his head of the summons. “Forgive me. And yes, he’s in the healing sleep. They removed the blade without realizing just what it would do to Michael by doing so.” Elijah says, daring to slowly get to his feet. Gabriel watches his every move.

 

“Eli. You should know not to let yourself go as much as you have!” Gabriel says, his eyes widening when he sees the blood that’s slowly leaking from the other angel’s side. Elijah shrugs, shaking out his wings to get rid of the need to go for a long, relaxing flight.

 

“I’m fine, Archangel. It’s just a slight scratch I got from the walls of Vega.” Elijah says, looking at Gabriel.

 

“You should have used the flame.” Gabriel says, shaking his wings free of their restraints. He reaches behind himself and pulls free one of the smaller feathers. Elijah takes a step away from Gabriel.

 

“No, Archangel! You mustn’t!” Elijah says, raising his hands toward Gabriel.

 

“Elijah, stay!” Gabriel says with the full authority of his position as Archangel. With a grunt, Elijah freezes to the spot, lowering his wings in surrender. Gabriel nods. “Let me see your wound.” He commands, fishing through his pocket for a lighter.

 

“You’re not going to be able to heal it, Archangel. It’s too deep.” Elijah says as he pulls his shirt off, revealing a long and deep gash that runs from the side of his neck all the way to his waist about an inch wide and deep. He pulls in a shuttered breath as Gabriel touches the wound.

 

“How did you get this wound again?” Gabriel questions, looking up at Elijah with a strange glint in his eye. “Without leaving anything out this time. No lies.” He says, using the feather to lightly run along the wound. Elijah bends slightly in pain, attempting to decrease the amount of skin exposed to the Archangel.

 

“I…got attacked when I was attempting…to flee from the city to report…back. Apparently they have…created new weapons that are even…strong enough to inflict this kind of wound…I’m sorry, Gabriel. I tried.” Elijah says, lowering his eyes once again. Gabriel shakes his head as his eyes narrow.

 

“Come.” Gabriel commands, turning to walk toward the entrance to the lower levels. Elijah sighs before following. They go down a few levels before reaching a set of double doors. Gabriel slams his left palm against the center of the door, forcing the doors to slam open, hitting the walls behind them with how much power he puts behind it.

 

“Archangel?” Elijah questions, looking at Gabriel with raised eyebrows. Gabriel grabs a hold of his arm, forcing him into the room before turning and locking the doors. He turns to Elijah.

 

“You know what I told you about calling me by my name in here.” Gabriel says, pushing him back toward the bed a few steps at a time.

 

“I know, but with the mood you’ve been in lately, I really didn’t want you to decide that you no longer needed me.” Elijah says, sitting down on the end of the bed. He hisses out a breath when the pain flares in his side again.

 

“Oh, love. You know I could never do that.” Gabriel says, kneeling down between his legs. Elijah looks at him with a slight smile.

 

“Oh, and by the way. You should be happy.” Elijah says, placing one of his palms against Gabriel’s cheek. “The angels that were sent to attack Helena have reported back. It appears that, that wretched city is well on its way to destroying itself without any interference on our part. It appears that mother nature herself has it out for them.” He says as his eyes close in pain as Gabriel pushes the Holy Ash into his wound.

 

“Easy.” Gabriel says, placing both his hands on Elijah’s thighs to keep him in place. They jerk once and go still. “That’s it, breath.” Elijah sighs as the pain slowly lessons, causing his body to release the stress it had been holding. Elijah leans forward onto Gabriel’s shoulder and passes out.

 

**“Archangel! You mustn’t!” a clearly younger Elijah says as he steps directly in between both Gabriel and Michael. “You mustn’t mourn the way that you are meant to. Do not raise your sword against the human.” Elijah says, taking a step toward Gabriel with tears in his own eyes.**

**“Eli.” Gabriel whispers as he brings the one other being besides Michael that will ever truly understand him into his arms. “You don’t have to be so strong, you know. I know you miss him just as much as I do.” He says, tightening his hold around Elijah’s waist.**

 

With a sharp jolt, Elijah wakes up and bolts to a sitting position. He takes a few deep breaths before he’s even coherent enough to realize just where he is.

 

 _‘Gabriel?’_ he questions, sending the thought out through the link he shares with Gabriel. It’s quiet for a moment before he gets a curious feeling filtering from the other side. _‘Where are you? I need you with me right now. I…I shouldn’t be alone.’ Elijah says with a slight note of hysterics filtering with the thought. A note of alarm comes across._

_‘I’ll be there as soon as I can. I had a situation arise that required my attention. Just give me time to get back, and don’t do anything until then.’_ Gabriel sends through the last part containing enough of a command that Elijah feels his body freeze in response.

 

 _‘Yes, Archangel.’_ He sends across. He feels Gabriel nod through the link.

 

 _‘Almost there now.’_ He hears before it goes silent for about ten minutes. The door slams open, causing him to jump, having not even been paying attention to the things going on around him. Gabriel enters the room and closes the door.

 

“What happened?” Gabriel demands as he makes his way to the bed. Elijah sighs in relief when the familiar feeling of Gabriel’s wings covering his own spreads through him.

 

“I’m sorry. I was remembering the past and woke up in a date. I didn’t know where I was.” He says, curling into the wings and the comfort and shelter they offer. He yelps when the wings grow barbed.

 

“What aren’t you telling me? I haven’t heard that kind of tone from you in centuries.” Elijah whines in the back of his throat at the sudden pain invading his wings.

 

“Please, Gabriel. Please.” He mutters, trying to pull his wings away out of instinct. A deep growl emerges both out of Gabriel’s mouth and through their link.

 

 _‘No! Stay!’_ Gabriel commands. Elijah looks up at him.

 

 _‘Please let me go from your wings! You know I’m not going anywhere!’_ Elijah pleads. He completely freezes when the wings begin to shift, and the barbs retract.

 

 _‘Explain, now.’_ Gabriel demands. Elijah lowers both his head and wings in submission.


	2. Deteriorating Health

_‘I…I was dreaming of all those years ago. When the two of us were truly happy. I just…don’t usually let myself think about it and well… it just kinda snuck up on me.’_ Elijah explains, not having the courage to look up and see just what the Archangel is thinking. Silence reins for a few moments before a flood of grief floods over the link. _‘I know you must think me weak for having such thoughts, even all these years later.’_ He says, curling into as much of a ball as he can, still wrapped in Gabriel’s wings.

 

 _‘Oh, love. You don’t have to worry about that. I still think of it sometimes. I could never think you weak for that. This not telling me stuff on the other hand...’_ he brings his left hand up and plays with the leather collar around Elijah’s neck. _‘that has to stop.’_

 

 _‘Yes, Gabriel.’_ He says, tucking his head under Gabriel’s in submission. He sighs as the wave of contentment comes through the link. Gabriel hums a small tune that used to mean the world to the two of them once upon a time.

 

The two of them awaken to the sound of banging on the door. Gabriel growls in irritation.

 

“Who is it? You have better have a good reason to be interrupting me.” Gabriel demands, running his fingers through Elijah’s feathers under his wing joints, attempting to get him back to sleep. With a content hum, he curls into the ball, keeping his own wings wrapped tightly around himself in an attempt to compensate for the lack of heat Gabriel’s moving had caused. Gabriel chuckles as he watches the action only to turn toward the door at the sound of the door once again. He gets to his feet and approaches the door. With barely concealed anger, he opens the door.

 

“Archangel.” The angel on the other side of the door says, bowing at the waist.

 

“What is so important?” Gabriel demands, glaring down at the angel. Who smartly keeps his head down.

 

“I’m sorry to disturb you, but we have news on Michael that we thought you would like to know.” The angel says, stepping back to allow Gabriel to exit the room. As soon as the door is properly closed, he looks at the Archangel.

 

“Well?” Gabriel demands with barely contained malice.

 

“The Archangel’s health has deteriorated since Elijah has gotten back. He has since begin to bleed again and the humans are only making it worse. He requires your assistance if he is to survive this night.” He says, holding out Gabriel’s armor to him. With a grim look on his face, Gabriel takes it.

 

“Thank you for the update. You may leave now.” Gabriel says, attempting to ignore the probing curiosity coming from the sole occupant of the room behind him. He turns toward it and opens the door slowly. “I want you to stay here while I go take care of Michael.” Gabriel says, walking toward the bed. Elijah gets to his feet and meets Gabriel half way. He takes a hold of the armor that Gabriel is attempting to put on.

 

“Here, let me help.” Elijah says, unbuckling the correct belts to get it to open the correct way so he can easily slide the shoulders, soon followed by the rest of the armor. Gabriel chuckles.

 

“What would I do without you?” Gabriel questions, pulling his gloves onto his hands.

 

“You wouldn’t be able to put your armor on, that’s for sure.” Elijah says with a chuckle as he walks toward the corner of the room where his own armor is hanging from the rack, still partially covered in blood.

 

“Oh no you don’t! You’re not coming.” Gabriel says, grabbing a hold of Elijah’s wrists and walking him backward until they hit the wall. Elijah grunts in pain. The wound on his side still not completely healed even with the Holy Ash that Gabriel had used last night. Elijah glares at him.

 

“I’m coming, Gabriel. Whether you like it or not. I am sorry, but I can’t sit here and wait for you to come back from what could very possibly be a suicide run. You can’t ask me to.” Elijah shouts the last part, a note of hysteria entering his voice. Gabriel looks down at him with a sigh.

 

 _‘You will not enter the walls, Eli. I refuse to allow you to be harmed AGAIN! I don’t care what you have to say.’_ Gabriel pushes through the link, making completely sure his orders are understood.

 

 _‘Gabriel! You can’t treat me like I’m a glass doll! I’m a Higher Angel for father’s sake!’_ Elijah says, only to sigh and places his forehead on Gabriel’s chest with a gasp when Gabriel pushes him even further into the wall. He flinches when he hears one of his ribs crack.

 

 _‘You WILL obey me, Elijah. I’m not giving you any choice in the matter.’_  Gabriel says, biting into the side of Elijah’s neck, leaving a bloody mark in the shape of his teeth.

 

 _‘Yes, Archangel Gabriel.’_ Elijah says, finally giving in. He turns his head to the side, exposing his neck in surrender. Gabriel nods in satisfaction and takes a step back from him. Elijah looks up at him with unsure eyes. _‘Can I at least wear my armor? Even beaten up like it is, it still serves a purpose.’_ He says, not daring to mention that the armor would protect him against any attacks, should they come. Gabriel nods and walks toward the armor. He inspects the damage that had been done to it with a critical eye.

 

“I guess we should look into getting you a new breast plate when this is all over. Until then, I guess this will have to work.” Gabriel says as he picks up the armor and walks over to Elijah. He then proceeds to strap the armor into place. Once that’s finished, he turns to the door and the two of them walk through it and out of the Eyrie.

 

 _‘We must hurry. From what Jacob had informed me, brother’s condition had worsened in the last couple hours from when you left.’_ Gabriel says, extending his wings to catch an updraft, sending him even higher into the sky. Elijah takes a deep breath, attempting to ignore the phantom pains from his side as he also catches an updraft.

 

After a few hours of flying, the two of them spot the walled city on the horizon.

 

 _‘Come.’_ Gabriel demands through their link, sending a picture of a group of rocks that’s about a mile or so away from their current location. The two of them land with as little amount of dust kicked up as they can manage, not wanting to take away the chance at all that they might be seen.

 

 _‘Gabriel. I think you should wait a little longer before entering the city. The vermon are still out and about.’_ Elijah says, looking around the rock at the wall and all the lights that are currently lighting up behind said wall. Gabriel looks at him with confusion.

 

 _‘Why in father’s name would I do that? With little to no effort I could fly to brother’s…what did you call it? Stratosphere? They wouldn’t even know I’m there.’_ Gabriel questions, walking up to the rock.

 

 _‘Do you even know what the building looks like?’_ Elijah questions, pushing the blue bangs out of his face as he feels sweat begin to bead along his forehead. Gabriel sighs when he feels the uncertainty running rampant through their link. He walks behind Elijah and wraps his arms around him, letting them rest low on Elijah’s stomach. He nearly jumps out his skin when understanding slams into him.

 

 _‘How long did you think you could honestly keep it secret from me?’_ Gabriel questions, an odd note to his voice.

 

 _‘I wasn’t planning on keeping from you, Gabe. I just found out when I was in Vega. It’s actually the main reason that I went to your thrown room when I returned, well, besides the situation with Michael…Unfortunately, when I got there, you were preoccupied.’_ Elijah says, a gasp forming at the end of the thought as Gabriel runs his fingers over the spot that the armor is sliced open.

 

 _‘We will continue this conversation when we get back home.’_ Gabriel says, turning away from Elijah to look at the walls of Vega. With a deep breath, he bends to his knees and launches himself into the air, headed from the wall.


	3. Visiting Vega

About an hour later, Elijah is sitting by the rock when he hears the alarms from within the city begin to blare. He bolts to his feet.

 

 _‘Gabriel?’_ he sends desperately through the link. He waits for an answer, only to receive none. _‘Gabriel!!’_ he shouts, extending his wings and jumping into the air. He sails as far into the sky as he can as he heads for Vega. Once he gets through the gates, he slowly lowers himself onto the balcony of the Stratosphere building.

 

“Who’s there?” a voice questions. Elijah growls in anger at himself and not following every instinct that had ever been drilled into him and check the building beforehand. He turns around to see none other than Michael, sitting on the bed staring at him as the woman looks at him in shock.

 

“His name is Elijah. He’s…well, for lack of a sufficient word in your language, he’s Gabriel’s mate.” Michael says, attempting to pull himself into a standing position. With a gasp, he falls back to the previous position. Elijah takes a step forward, some strange instinct telling him to help the injured Archangel. As soon as he takes a step forward, the woman steps between them.

 

“I would suggest getting out of my way before I make you.” Elijah says in a no nonsense voice, authority leaking from his voice with every word.

 

“I’m not stupid. You work for Gabriel! Why would I take the chance that you would harm or possibly kill him?” the woman demands. Elijah looks at Michael.

 

“Archangel, please! I don’t wish to fight. I’m actually only looking for Gabriel.” Elijah says, only to freeze when he hears the sound of wing beats.

 

“Brother? Why would he be he-“ Michael is cut off by the sudden appearance of none other than the Archangel Gabriel himself.

 

“Elijah! I told you to wait OUTSIDE the wall!” Gabriel shouts, looking at him. After a moment, he shakes his head and turns to Michael. “Good, the feather did its job.” He says, relief coving his face at seeing Michael awake and coherent.

 

“Yes, brother. I thank you for that.” Michael says, running a finger over the spot the wound used to sit. He looks back up in time to see the exchange happening between Elijah and Gabriel. With a nod, Elijah launches into the sky and flies off to the north. “You know, you don’t have to be so harsh on him. HE was only looking for you.” He says, only to frown at the look Gabriel sends him.

 

“He cannot afford to be careless anymore. I will not tolerate it.” Gabriel says. Michael’s eyes widen.

 

“You mean he’s…” he stops before finishing when he remembers just who else is in the room. Gabriel looks at him with a smile.

 

“Sure is! About two months as far as I can tell.” Gabriel says before turning and launching himself into the air, wings snapping out to catch him as he heads in the same direction. Elijah had just went.

 

“Michael? What were the two of you talking about? Who is the new angel?” the woman questions. Michael glances at her.

 

“It is not your concern what is going on in my brother’s personal life. I told you, he is Gabriel’s mate.” Michael says, pulling himself into a standing position, ignoring the pain that runs through his body in waves.

 

“Michael…you know that I do. The two of them managed to get all the way here, and I’m almost positive that they did it undetected.” The woman says, running her arms along Michael’s shoulders. He looks back at her in a completely neutral way.

 

“This is family business, Becca. As such, it’s no ones business but ours. If Gabriel had meant to attack, he wouldn’t have come here, or had Eli come here. He’s far too attatched to him to allow anything to happen.” Michael says, talking more to himself than he is to the woman, Becca. She looks at him in shock.

 

“Michael!” someone shouts as they walk into the room. They freeze when they see the woman standing there. Michael turns to look at the newcomer with raised eyebrows. “Forgive me, Archangel. I just heard the commotion and came to check on y-“

 

“And you think it’s okay to just barge into the Archangel’s room uninvited?” Becca demands, glaring daggers at the other woman. She turns to look at Becca with wide eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, lady Thorn. I wasn’t aware you were still here. I guess I just assumed that you had gone home after they had brought him here.

 

“Enough.” Michael commands, looking between the two of them. He turns to face the newcomer. “Daenery, you know not to just walk into my quarters.” He says, motioning to the door. With a nod, she leaves. He turns to Becca. “You need to let me take care of my own guards. I may have been injured, but I am still capable of handling myself.” He says, walking to the edge of the balcony.

 

“Michael? Where are you going?” Becca questions, watching him. He turns his head to look at her.

 

“I have a family situation that need dealing with. I shouldn’t be long.” Michael says as he jumps off the ledge and takes flight to who knows where. Becca stands there in complete shock.

 

Meanwhile, Gabriel and Elijah had just arrived back at the Eyrie when the summons is received. Gabriel freezes in his tracks.

 

“Gabriel?” Elijah questions, noticing the sudden change in the archangel. Gabriel looks at him with an off look, still half paying attention to the summons that’s flirting across his link with his siblings.

“I’m fine. It seems my presence has been requested at the moment though.” Gabriel says, running one of his hands through his side bangs. Elijah watches him with a critical eye.

 

“So, which of the Arch’s sent out that summons?” he questions as he begins the long track down into the bowels of the mountain, toward their quarters, suddenly desperately needing to be somewhere safe. Gabriel follows him, his possessive and overprotective sides needing desperately to make sure his mate is completely safe and comfortable before he takes care of the summons.


	4. Family Reunion

As soon as they get to the room, Gabriel pins Elijah up against the door, being as gentle as he can now that he’s aware of the delicate life growing within his mate. Once he stops trying to escape, Elijah instinctively lowers his wings and pushes them up against Gabriel’s while at the same time humming in the back of his throat as he feels Gabriel’s nose rub up against the spot where his neck meets his shoulder.

 

“Gabriel?” Elijah questions, glancing at the head of hair. Gabriel hums, nipping at the skin slightly.

 

“Just a moment.” Gabriel mutters, his nose and face beginning to rub slightly rougher. As soon as he’s satisfied his claim would be known by everyone that came close. He steps back and motions to the door. “Stay here until I return. I promise it won’t be long.” He says. As soon as the door closes, he walks down the hallway toward the entrance yet again. With a mighty thrust of his wings, he shoots into the air and takes flight toward the northern part of Greenland.

 

Once he lands, he slightly walks into the room, staring at the never ending piles of art that Uriel had collected over the years.

 

“Hello, brother.” Uriel says, walking toward him with purpose in his step. Gabriel looks at her with wide eyes.

 

“Hello, little sister.” Gabriel says, walking up to her and embracing her in an almost suffocating hug. “Where have you been all these decades? I have not seen you since the war began.” Gabriel says, letting her go to take a step back.

 

“I’ve been keeping to myself mostly. Wouldn’t want anyone to think that I’ve decided to take part in this skirmish between the two of you, now would I?” Uriel says, making sure not to put any emotion into her voice. She turns away from him and begins walking back to the main area of her Eyrie.

 

“Oh come on, sister. You know as well as I do that the humans need to be gone before father will come back. They’re the whole reason he’s gone!” he says, his voice going slightly higher with emotion that’s deeply embedded into his person.

 

“Gabriel…” Uriel says, only to stop when a thought enters her mind. “Gabriel, where is Elijah?” Uriel questions, fearing the worst for a moment.

 

“He’s back at the Eyrie. I didn’t want to take the chance of something happening.” Gabriel says, a strange feeling of overprotectiveness suddenly coming over him yet again. Uriel looks at him in surprise.

 

“Since when do you not have him come…wait Gabriel! Don’t tell me-“ she’s stopped before she even gets to finish by the sound of another angel’s wings. They both look to see Michael lowering himself into the balcony that Gabriel had just come from a moment ago. He sneers at Michael.

 

“And just what are you doing here?” Gabriel demands, glaring at his twin.

 

“I called him just as I did you.” Uriel says, smacking Gabriel over the head with her wing. He turns to her with irritation as he rubs his head.

 

“Ouch! What was that for?” Gabriel demands, glaring at her before turning to his brother. “I refuse to be here in the same room as him. I don’t care the reason!” Gabriel says, glaring daggers at Michael, only to get another swat. “Ow!”

 

“Behave, brother!” Uriel shouts at Gabriel before turning to Michael. “And you! How dare you keep the Chosen One from us!” she glares at him.

 

“Oh, come on, Uriel! Even you must know what would have happened if I had exposed the Chosen One! Our dear brother here would have killed him without a second thought!” Michael says, looking at Uriel with a are-you-kidding-me look. Uriel shakes her head.

 

“That’s not the issue! It wasn’t just Gabriel that you were hiding him from! You need to think before you act, little brother!” Uriel says in a voice that cleanly says just how pissed off about it she is.

 

“Well, maybe I could have told you if you hadn’t been missing for the last twenty-six years! What? Did you plan on sitting by as the world came to ruin?” Michael demands, gearing at Uriel. The two of them are so busy with their face-off that they don’t notice when something catches Gabriel’s attention. He swiftly walks toward the balcony when he hears the beating of wings.

 

“Brother? Sister?” Gabriel says, looking at the two of them. They both turn to him with irritation.

 

“What?” they both demand at the same time. Gabriel turns to look at them.

 

“Were either of you expecting company at our little family gathering?” He questions, glaring over his shoulder. They both look at him in confusion.

 

“No. I only summoned the two of you.” Uriel says, looking at Michael.

 

“Me either. I wasn’t planning on staying. I merely wanted to know what the summons was about.” Michael says with a shrug.

 

“Well then. I think we’re about to have an unexpected guest.” Gabriel says, turning back to the open expanse of sky just in time to see a shape headed their way. Both Uriel and Michael pull their weapons from their belts as they shift into a defensive stance. Gabriel chuckles as he pulls out his own swords.


	5. Chapter 5

Only to freeze when he feels the all too familiar presence.

 

 _'Elijah?'_ Gabriel shouts through their link, snarling when he gets a confirmation. He sheaths his sword and ruffles his wings.

 

"It's fine. It's just Elijah." Gabriel says as he walks forward to intercept his landing. His feathers stand up in horror when he sees the blood soaking through Elijah's wings and armor. "What..." he shouts as he runs forward and meets him as he lands. "What happened?" Gabriel demands. Elijah gasps, attempting to catch his breath.

 

"There was an attack on the...aerie...I don't know exactly what happened. One moment I was in the nest and the next I was pulling myself from the wreckage." Elijah says, falling to his knees when he finally lands on the ground. Gabriel picks him up and carries him to the couch or chair thing sitting in the middle of the room. Both Michael and Uriel take a step back as he does.

 

A little while later, they hear the sound of another set of wings. Uriel motions for Michael to go meet whoever it is.

 

"Go. I will keep an lookout here." Uriel says, not taking her eyes off Gabriel and Elijah.

 

 _'Hold on, love. I'm almost finished bandaging your wounds.'_ Gabriel says, a note of frantic to his voice as he feels the attempt Elijah's inner soul takes at passing on.

 

 _'Gabriel...I'm sorry.'_ Elijah says, looking up at Gabriel with tear filled eyes. Gabriel looks at him in confusion.

 

 _'What are you sorry for? The Aerie? It wasn't your fault that those monkeys attacked.'_ Gabriel says, running his fingers through Elijah's hair. He shakes his head and places Gabriel's hand against his stomach.

 

 _'The fledgeling, Gabriel. It wasn't strong enough to survive the bombing and the wounds that I suffered because of it.'_ Elijah says, his voice breaking at the end of the thought as a sob is wrenched from his throat. A strangled sound escapes Gabriel's throat. Both Uriel and Michael turn to look at him. Michael having just walked into the room with none other than Daenerys.

 

"Who did this?" Gabriel questions the room at large. Daenerys pulls Michael to the side for a moment in an attempt for the other Archangel's not to hear.

 

"Michael...it was Vega that bombed the aerie. I was coming here as fast as I could to warn the two of you before it was too late...Obviously, it wasn't fast enough." Daenerys says, looking behind her at the horrendous wounds littered across Elijah's body.

 

"Vega?" Gabriel mutters, his voice sounding deadly calm. Both Michael and Daenerys freeze at the sound only to slowly turn to look at the Archangel that had gotten to his feet at the same point. "Vega did this?" he demands, looking at Daenerys. She turns to Michael with a horrified look when she realizes that she had just screwed up. Michael slowly takes a step forward, holding his hands in front of himself.

 

"Gabriel...you need to calm down right now. You're not thinking straight." Michael says in a quiet calm voice. Gabriel turns to him with narrowed eyes.

 

"Thinking straight?! Those stupid monkeys you love so much killed my fledgeling and almost killed my mate!" Gabriel says, shouting by the end of the sentence. He goes to take a step away from Elijah toward the three angels currently standing on the other side of the room, but quickly drops to his knees next to the couch thing when Elijah lets out a noise of distress. All three angels look at each other with wide eyes and one word between the three of them.

 

"SHIT!!" They all mutter at the same time. Both Michael and Uriel steps toward, attempting not to draw attention to themselves. They both look at each other before as one they launch themselves forward in an attempt to grab a hold of Gabriel.

  
"Let me go! Brother! Sister! They need to be taught a lesson!" Gabriel shouts, fighting with all his strength to get away from them. His wings try to extend when they don't listen to him, only for them to be pinned when Daenerys walks up behind him and grabs a hold of them, pinching the nerve that allows them to move. He shouts in pain filled shock. "Get your whore off of me, Michael!" Gabriel shouts, his eyes scrunching up in effort.

 

"No, brother! You need to calm down!" Michael says, struggling to keep a hold of Gabriel's wings.

 

"They killed her! I will not let them get away from me! They will pay for this!" Gabriel says, digging his fingers into Michael's wrist. He hisses out in pain.

 

"G...Gabriel!" Elijah mutters, his hand raising from where it had been lying on his stomach. Gabriel's complete attention shifts to the hand. "P....p....please...." he mutters, sounding weaker by the moment. Gabriel looks at Michael in horror at the sound.

 

"Let me go, brother! I need to be over there!" Gabriel pleads, turning back to look at his mate. Michael stands there for a moment, contemplating.

 

"Only if you consent to a bind." Michael says, all emotion leaving his voice and face. Gabriel's head lowers in submission at the same time his wings do. "Very well." Michael turns to look at Daenerys. "Go get the bind from the dungeon." Michael commands. She nods and runs off, only to return a moment later with the leather harness with forged emperial steel embedded in it. She slowly straps Gabriel's wings in it, leaving them unable to move. With a grunt of discomfort, Gabriel slowly walks to his mate and kneels down next to him.

 

"I'm here, Elijah." Gabriel says as he lightly runs his fingers through Elijah's hair. "You have to hang on. I'm gunna heal you now." he says as he reaches behind himself and plucks one of his smaller flight feathers before turning to his siblings. "Do either of you have any flame?" he asks. Uriel steps forward and hands him a Zippo lighter.

 

"Here." she says. The two of them watch as Gabriel attempts to light the feather's tip unfortunately his hand is shaking too much for the lighter's flame to be focused on a spot long enough to light it. "Let me have some room!" she demands as she pushes Gabriel back and kneels down where he had been. She slowly lets the liquid drip into the wound, making it slowly heal. "there." she says as she takes a step back after getting to her feet.

 

"Eli?" Gabriel questions, looking at the peaceful yet groggy look on his makes face.

 

"You should let him sleep. Gabriel. He's gunna need it." Michael says, looking at the scene with a distant look in his eyes. Gabriel turns to look at him.

 

"Take the binds off, Michael." Gabriel says, a pleading note to his voice. Michael shares a look with Uriel.


End file.
